There is known an adhesive composition including an epoxy-modified styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer, a tackifier resin and an organic peroxide crosslinking agent, as an adhesive composition for adhering a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer to the inner surface of a pneumatic tire in which the thermoplastic resin or the thermoplastic elastomer is used as the air permeation preventive layer of the tire (JP 2005-68173 A).
In addition, as an adhesive composition for bonding a resin film layer to a rubber-like elastic layer, there is known an adhesive composition including a halogenated rubber, a filler, a crosslinking agent, a resin or a low molecular weight polymer, and an organic solvent (JP 2007-100003 A).